Official Ties
by Psych-Bite
Summary: This is about Naruto and Sasuke's lives and how they grew up before Naruto's put in charge of Sasuke while in America. We'll travel through Japan, France, England and of course America. NaruSasu. Older Naruto. AU
1. Chapter 1

This is where we start and where a young boy's innocence ends, after this moment Naruto's life changes. And the story begins…

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 6**

**Osaka, Japan **

**October 10, 1990 - Midday**

I walked in through the back door and heard the water running from in the kitchen and rolled my eyes, mother is always too worried about cleaning she really needs to relax sometimes. I toed of my shoes and smiled thinking of how angry Tuski Inoue was when I beat him again at soccer. He was so angry his face turned red and he stomped and yelled and ran home to 'tell' on me for cheating.

"Musuko is that you?"

My hand went up to my mouth, I think I laughed…

"Ye-Yes hahaoya um where are you"

I looked around and stopped when I saw mother her back turned toward me. I glanced at the counter and gulped, her pill bottle was empty.

"Mama, are you OK?"

She laughed and it sent a chill down my spine. She turned to face me her red hair looked as if on fire and her fist clenched.

"I want to die!"

"Don't say that Mama!"

"Well what should I say? You asked me whether I was ok and the answer is no, I want to..."

"Don't!"

I put my hands up to stop her from saying it again.

"I Love you."

She put her hand up to her face and shook her head.

"Oh baby, I Love you too."

She slowly walked toward me and gave me a hug.

"But, I've got to do this."

I let out a cry. (My hahaoya is sick, Chichioya told me that she has a problem with depression and paranoia…she thinks people are out to get her, and me.)

"Don't do this, you'll get better Chichi says so,"

I reached out my hand for her as she turned and grabbed something off of the counter.

"Mama, I can't be alone! I'm only a kid?"

It sounded like a whine and it was one. Haha turned around with a Shun knife in hand. I stood not noticing that I had fallen to my knees,

"Mama,"

I walked toward her pleading with her.

"This isn't good Mama, Your sick. Please stop."

She laughed.

"I'm doing this for you idiot, all because of you."

I watched as she plunged the knife into her chest and ran at her as her body hit the ground with a sickening thud. I cradled her head a cried a bit before getting up and dialing 119 which is the emergency number my Chichi told me about but I'd never had to use before.

"119, what's your emergence?"

"My-My Hahaoya she, I think she's dead!"

"Please calm down and tell us where you are."

"I'm at home"

"What's your address?"

"108 Chiyozaki"

"Thank you, an ambulance is on the way. Can you tell me what happened, are you in danger?"

I took a breath and looked over at Mama

"No, Haha stuck a Shun knife through her chest and stopped breathing"

"You are being very strong; the ambulance is almost there go see if you can possibly get a pulse."

I put the phone on the counter and crawled over to mama trying to not think about the blood pooling around her.

"Mama, it's going to be OK. I called the emergency number and there sending help."

I cried as my little, so little hands grabbed her wrist and pushed trying to find a pulse a little tiny thing of pressure. Nothing; she was limp and warm and I felt sick. I ran to the sink and puked up the lunch I'd just had with Chiyo Yoshida, the nice blonde girl. I cried and sank to the ground putting my head down resting it on my knees. Mama's going to be OK. Mama isn't going to leave me. She said it was because of me. It's my fault. I killed my Haha.

**Yup sure did, aren't ya proud**

"NO, NO! It's not my fault I couldn't have stopped her! She's so big and strong! She's MAMA I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

**Of course you could have done something like telling her that you need her and she's the only one that can possibly ever save you.**

I cried some more even as a man grabbed my arm and took me to the second ambulance with mama in the first.

"Kid, your covered in blood are you hurt."

I nodded and pointed to my chest.

"My heart hurts."

The man with a rough face nodded and shook his head.

"_Poor kid, two parents in one day."_

My eyes shot over to the woman in a suit talking to one of the ambulance people. I looked back at the rough faced man

"Where's Chichioya?

I heard the other ambulance worker saying something under his breath and focused trying to hear him,

"Is 6:17pm, female, 23, Kushina Uzumaki…"

I felt my nose get hot and eyes well up with tears.

"-ffice fire, it took out nearly half the building, the police think that it may have been an act of terrorism, I'm so sorry for your loss."

I shook my head, I had missed half of what he had said but understood well enough that my dad had died, and my mom had died and they had left me all alone.

"I want my Mama, and Chichi!"

The rough faced man had left and was talking to the women in the suit. She nodded and walked over to me. A sad smile was on her face as she spoke,

"I'm sorry but your father, Namikazi Minato's body wasn't found after the fire and your mother had gotten the call."

I nodded; I didn't understand why she was telling me this.

"Is there anyone your mother or father trusted your care to? Do you have a god-mother or a god-father?"

I nodded and thought of that ero- sennin with the white hair and laugh lines

"Ye-Yes, Jiraya-san is my god-father"

She nodded and patted my head before walking to a car and pulling out a cell phone. I didn't know what they thought they were doing but some guys came and took me to a hotel a little while after the women in the suit had left and it was making me nervous and I couldn't stop thinking for even a few seconds about Mama and Chichi

**It's your fault their dead**

I shook my head no it's not, it's not my fault. Chichi died in a fire and Mama killed herself. It's not my fault.

"It's not my fault"

It's not my fault

"It's not my fault."

"It's not my FAULT!"

I shook my head sobbing and felt a hand grasp my shoulder one of the men had looked down and he offered me a smile.

"Don't think about it."

He warned me and I nodded but how can one not think about the death of both his Chichioya and Hahaoya, I'm only 5!

"Where are we going?"

The other one, with blonde hair didn't look at me as he spoke,

"We're going to your god-father."

I pouted ero-sennin taught my Chichi when he was little how to fight and I was told introduced Mama to him. Mama! Mama and Chichi won't have breakfast with me or dinner or any more meals, they won't help me with math or anything hard! I hate them! Why didn't they try harder to stay alive, if not for themselves why not for me? Didn't they love me?

**No, they didn't love you they both pulled the plug on their lives! It's your fault too. **

I clutched my head and wished the voice would go away.

"Just leave me alone!"

"It's alright kid, were almost gone, sorry about your loss, we didn't mean to upset you."

The comforting man told me and patted my head. I hate it when people I don't know pat my head. We walked into the elevator and the blond one pressed a button but I didn't pay attention which one.

"I want my Mama and Chichi"

Both of them shook their heads

"We're sorry-"

"but that's not"  
"possible, they are"

"as you know,"

"dead."

I don't really know how they did it but they finished a sentence together and it made me laugh a sick distraught laugh. The elevator made the 'cling' noise and after a few second the door opened. They lead me down the hall and told me to just go into the room they pointed to. I rubbed my eyes and nodded. The door opened before I could touch it so I just shrugged and looked up at the man who had opened it.

"Naruto my boy, I'm sorry about Kushina and Minato."

I hugged his legs and cried until he started to walk backwards and close the door.

"It's my fault!"

The old man laughed it sounded sad though,

"Naru-chan it isn't your fault, you're just a little boy, you couldn't have saved either of them."

I cried some more as he lifted me up and carried me to the couch.

"I miss them both so much!"

I sobbed and wiped my nose, I want my mama and chichi! He set me down and left the room coming back after a second with two cups.

"Would you like some tea?"

I shook my head. I hate tea! Jiraya set the glass down and started to drink his after he had sat. He suddenly got up and left the room…and me.

"Boy, I got this for you for your Birthday and had wanted to give it to you tonight."

My eyes shot open wide. I had forgotten all about my birthday! I'm 6! That thought just made me cry more. Mama and Chichi aren't going to be at any more of my birthdays! I wish this day would end. Jiraya walked over to be and dropped a package with orange wrapping paper on it on my lap; I just stared at it and felt so many knots in my stomach that I wanted to puke

"Open it. I know it won't bring back your Mom and Dad but I think it might make you stop crying."

My fingers lifted to my face and felt my still wet cheek; I don't want to stop crying. I want to forget that this day ever happened and start over!

**To bad punk, just open the present and say thank you.**

"Thank you, Jiraya-san"

I took my time getting the paper off; I don't think I really wanted to see what was inside. I hate my birthday! As the wrapping paper fell open I saw a locket inside but was a circle with the family crest carved into it.  
"Like it? Good now open it."

I played with it in my hands for a little while longer and turned it over to see my name with both my last names carved on the back _Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi_ I smiled slightly though not out of joy and opened the locket. In one half it had me and Jiraya-san in the other half it had me and my parents. I smiled at the pictures and then gave my God-father a big smile.

"Thank you. I love it."

I felt my eyes well up again and knew it was time for bed though I didn't think I'd get much sleep. I tried to stand but ended up wobbling and Jiraya stood and steadied me. He gave me a hug.

"I hope you get some sleep tonight."

I nodded and walked off in the direction of the guest room that I always stayed in when I slept over. This time is different though because I won't be going home ever again. I can't go to the place where my mom died. (I refused to admit to myself that she killed herself) As I turned the door handle I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened it and went inside. It hadn't changed since the last time I stayed here, so feeling a sense of comfort I stripped off my clothes and climbed into bed pulling the covers around me tightly after awhile of twisting and turning, my mind slowed and I drifted off.

AN: **Thanks' for reading the new version of an old story and I swear that it'll be NaruSasu it'll just take awhile for them to meet for the first time. I can't wait to get feed back to comment XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto since the incident has grown but in a way that is unusual, he has a second voice that no one else can hear, how can a tiny timid boy deal with something such as this?

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 6**

**Kobe, Japan **

**January 17, 1991**

_Nikki entry #8__ January 16__th__, 1986_

_It's been 3 mouths siens I was tacken into custudy by Jiraya and my mama and chichi are still deid. I cep haveing nightmars and wack up scrming. I never realy go evn a minit without thinking of them and the dark voues from before is talking to me all the time. I can't stand liveing this way. It's not that bad here. It's a 'Prezidentiel Sweet' how could it ever be bad? What I mean is I can't stand liveing without mi perents. I went back to school a few weecks ago and everone new. I hated the looks they gave me and wish that I could go sumewere that not everone new me and mi sercks. I smal more now for mi God-father's sack; he can't stand to see me upset. Ind I reglery go to the __Kali Silat __lesens that the old man sined me up for. In class it tacks a lot of consintraysian to do sume of the stuff wich is what I like about it. For just a few momits I can push what happined to the back of mi mind and move on in a way. The old man saids that all the studts that I've pushed miself into are makeing me a smertass and I think that mite be a good thin. I'm smerter and whys for mi age. At lest I think I am eneway. Tomorrow Jiraya has a big suprise so I'm going to fall aslep so that it comes faster... _

(A/N: If you want to read it all normal and spelled correctly go to the bottom…)

I closed my Nikki and crawled out of bed. I always read the entry the day after I write it to see and remember. I hadn't remembered about Jiraya's surprise until I'd read the entry so it does come in handy. I got dressed in my usual slacks and walked down the hall into the kitchen where I could already smell the bacon making my mouth water.

"Ero-sennin did you make breakfast?"

I clutched my tummy as it rumbled and I giggled a little bit, it always made me laugh when my tummy got mad at me enough that it growls. I'm smiling still as I turn the corner into the kitchen/dining area.

**You don't deserve food, you little parent murdering BRAT!**

The voice in my head screamed at me and I stumbled for a bit and caught myself by clutching the wall. I try to ignore the dark voice most of the time but it is sometimes overpowering and loud enough to give me a headache.

"Do you know anyone else that can make bacon smell this good?"

I heard my guardian laugh and I walked up to the stool that I sat at everyday since the…incident. That's what everyone tells me to call the day both my parents died…my birthday. I clutched the locket that was around my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"Bacon always smells good Ero-sennin, no matter who makes it."

He chuckled and sat a plate in front of me.

"Don't call me that boy."

I raised my eye brow and cocked my head.

"What are you gonna do about it? Hmm?"

He sighed and I made me think of the surprise that he had told me about and I felt my head get light as I became excited.

"What's the surprise old man?"

He glared at me for a second before sighing.

**That's right kid, the only person you have left and you just have to make him mad and call him every name you can think of.**

I shook my head and Jiraya stared at me and rolled _his_ eyes.

"Well I know how you want a new start and everything so I found a new place that we can live…if you want to go that is."

My eyes widened and I hopped off the stool and ran to give him a hug. He is the only person that I don't think is mad at me for the death of my parent and he loves me enough to move so that I can settle and be…happy.

"OH of course I want to go! Where are we moving to; Tokyo? I've heard it's really nice there! Oh please can you tell me where we're moving?"

"Naruto…calm down and no we are not moving to Tokyo…I want to move to Châlons-en-Champagne"

"Where is that?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes mumbling something about little brats needing to learn geography.

"It's France, brat. We are moving to France."

"Oh…"

I thought a bit and my brain brought me a picture of the Eiffel Tower.

"OHH!"

He smirked at me and lifted me onto his shoulders I grabbed his head and started whooping and yelling go horsy go!

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 6**

**Kobe Airport**

**January 21, 1986**

I am currently sitting in a hard chair waiting for Jiraya to come out of the shop and to stop flirting with every girl he sees. I mean its gross seeing an old guy like him hitting on nice girls. Does he _want _cooties? Gross, who in their right mind would ever want to go any where, near a girl?

"Ero-sennin, come on I'm tired of waiting for you to stop trying to molest the girls here"

Jiraya immediately was slapped so he rounded in on me ready to yell and scream that he was going to 'get some' whatever that means from some girl when our flight number was called.

"Saved by the bell brat"

I grabbed my bags and followed him to the boarding zone and I gave the flight attendant my ticket so she waved me through and I found my seat. It was by the window of course. Luckily I had talked Jiraya into getting first class tickets otherwise I'd most likely be squashed in the middle of two gross grown ups.

"Brat,"

I looked over at where Jiraya was putting up his carry on.

"I'll be right over here if you need me ok?"

I nodded and turned back to face the seat in front of me. I didn't really need Jiraya much. And I bet one day I won't need him at all. I'm not a grown up yet but I'm getting there and I swear one day I will be the best adult in the world.

"Yeah, whatever"

I yelled over my shoulder as I cuddled into the chair and felt my mind drift as I fell asleep.

* * *

This is the Diary entry at the beginning spelt correctly lol I had my little sister spell like every word just so it would look like a little kid wrote it and in a way a little kid did write it.

_***__Nikki entry # 8__ January 16, 1986_

_It's been 3 months since I was taken into custody by Jiraya and my mama and chichi are still dead. I keep having nightmares and wake up screaming. I never really go even a minute without thinking of them and the dark voice from before is talking to me all the time. I can't stand living this way. It's not that bed here. It's a 'Presidential Suite' how could it ever be bad? What I mean is I can't stand living without my parents. I went back to by school a few weeks ago and everyone knew. I hated the looks they gave me and wish that I could go somewhere that not everyone knew me and my secrets. I smile more now for my God-father's sake; he can't stand to see me upset. And I regularly go to the Kali Silat lessons that the old man signed me up for. In class it takes a lot of concentration to do come of the stuff which is what I like about it. For just a few moments I can push what happened to the back of my mind and move on in a way. The old man says that all the studies I've pushed myself into are making me a smartass and I think that might be a good thing. I'm smarter and wise for my age. At least I think I am anyway. Tomorrow Jiraya has a big surprise so I'm going to fall asleep so that it comes faster…_

_** _In the next chapter I'm going to advance it a few years and a few French words will be thrown in, Naruto will be older and more...settled.

*I hope you liked it, tell me if I'm going to quickly or if Naruto needs to be a bit more...more.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 7 years since Naruto's parents passed away and since he moved to France, how has Naruto dealt with all of this?

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 8**

**Châlons-en-Champagne, France**

**August 13, 1993 - 4:36pm**

"But Sakura I don't want to meet your nephew!"

The Strawberry blond girl continued to drag me by my hand over to her house, I met Sakura soon after I moved to France and we've been friends since she invited me to her 7th birthday party.

"NO, Naruto you just **have** to meet him! He is so cute!"

"I'm a **boy** I don't care about cute!"

Sakura stopped and turned around in front of me, I knew it was coming.

"OW, Sakura-chan! Why'd you do that?"

She always seemed to hit me on the head when I said something that somehow offended her. She is the strongest willed girl I know. Well other then our teacher Mrs. Cary

"I did that because you're a stupid boy!"

I audibly sighed and followed her, If I didn't she wouldn't talk to me at all tomorrow plus there's nothing wrong with seeing Sakura's sisters new baby. He might be fun in a few years.

"Hey, Sakura wait up!"

I jogged to catch up and grabbed her shoulder to stop her,

"I'm sorry OK?"

She rolled her eyes and I let my hand drop,

"Your forgiven now come on!"

I bit my lip as she once again grabbed my hand, I like Sakura and I have for awhile. Her hand in mine made me nervous unlike before because now I was willing to go so she wasn't really dragging me just…holding my hand.

"Hey…Sakura"

She turned her head and gave me a smile,

"Yes Naruto?"

I glanced down for a half second and then looked back at her. She then looked at our connect hands and blushed.

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to-"

I rolled my eyes and intertwined our fingers hoping she got the message I looked forward and pulled her to her door.

"Naruto,"

She opened the door and let go of my hand. I think Sakura might _like_ me as I mean more than a friend. I glanced around her house taking in the pale pinks and roses on the walls, her parents loved all types of flowers and had named Sakura after Cherry Blossoms.

"Mikoto? Are you here?"

She called; she really didn't want to have to search the house but would if Mikoto didn't answer.

"I'm in the living room with Sasuke, Sakura"

We walked quietly to the living room and I stared at Sakura's sister who was really beautiful, she had purplish hair and was holding a tiny little baby which made her look so, amazing. I must say that I do have a crush on Sakura's sister and have since I met her.

"Oh Naruto you're here, well come over and meet little Sasuke, I have a feeling that you and him will like each other."

I walked slowly toward the tiny baby who was holding a rattle. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at me when I reach them. He then glared and threw his rattle at me...

"AH, what the hell!"

Mikoto jumped up holding Sasuke to her she gave me an apologetic look before leaving the room, shortly after Itachi came in the room and glared at me. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother by 5 years I've known him since he was born too…we don't really get along.

"You cretin, what did you do to my petit frère?"

I glared at him. He is probably the smartest 5 year old that I know. I'm pretty sure he's in like 4th grade…or something like that. I turned my incredulous look on Sakura who bit her lip and giggled innocently.

"Go away Itachi, me and your tante need to talk."

He crossed his arms and stalked out of the room. I proceeded to roll my eyes before I once again turned to Sakura.

"So, I've now decided that no matter how nice your sister is; her children are evil.

She rolled her eyes and tugged slightly on her pinkish locks, sighing I grabbed her hand and took her up the stairs to her room. She and I have always after greeting her sister gone up to her room, but this time…I don't know it feels different…awkward.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

She closed the door and walked over to her bed, I followed suit and sat next to her. As I said before I like Sakura, as in I have a crush. I'm pretty sure she knows that I like her. Caïn said he told her at lunch today so yeah.

"Nothings wrong Naruto…It's just that…"

She was making me nervous so I grabbed a bag of chips from her cabinet and ate while she talked.

"Naruto**…**Caïn…he told me that you…"

"I like you"

I told her but it came out more as 'I wikk ew' she stuck up her nose and I shrugged shyly.

"Yeah…that's what he told me…sort of. Is it well…true?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Naruto just answer the question"

I scratched the back of my neck and laid down on the floor, I couldn't really outright say it again but then she might like me too…though she might not…

"Yeah, it's true. I like you."

I looked up toward her and smiled at the cute blush that covered them, but I also looked at her eyes, which is when I knew she'd reject me; they had steeled and had a soft look like she felt sorry for me.

"But, it's not like I like you as more than a friend…that would be so gross"

I closed my eyes as the words came out of my mouth not liking that it was killing any chance that I did have with her.

"Oh…"

She sounded disappointed but that couldn't be right. I mean Sakura doesn't like me…does she? My question went unanswered as Sakura's door was pushed open by a noisy toddler, who the moment he saw me glared.

_"_Mère says that Naruto needs to get home soon and that he _can't_ say for dinner."

Itachi then left and I rolled my head in the direction of Sakura.

"So…how much of that do you think he made up to get rid of me?"

She shrugged and I took the hint, I went to her door and waved good bye before racing down the stair, I called bye as I closed the door and walked up the street to my own home. Jiraya was still at 'work' whatever that meant. I still and have since I was like 5 think he is a pervert…I still call him ero-sennin even though most people here can't understand what that means. When I first arrived in France I wouldn't have ever thought I would get over the fact that my parents had died. And I still remember every now and then especially when theres a mother son or father son activity…It leaves a hollow feeling in my chest.

* * *

AN**: Sorry if this is short tell me what you think about Sasuke or if I need more detail, this chapter didn't get the best feeling from me but I needed a way to introduce Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi.**

****** cretin - idiot**

***** petit frère - Baby Brother**

**** tante - Aunt**

*** Mère - Mother**


	4. Chapter 4

In teenagers emotions and especially hormones are raging rampant can Naruto make it through without losing his control?

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 13**

**Châlons-en-Champagne, France**

**August 16, 1998 - 6:00pm**

I cursed myself when I later found out that Sakura had told Caïn that she likes me. How was I supposed to know? Sakura started to date a guy in her class (whose name I can't really remember) the day after I said that liking her would be gross...I think she's trying to make me jealous.

"Naruto! Phone!"

Jiraya called up from his study. I don't know who would call but I grabbed my landline anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Naruto, can I come over?_"

It was Sakura and her question sounded like she would die if told no.

"Sure"

"_Thank you, I'll see you soon_"

She hung up before I could reply and I felt a little stumped. Sakura had ignored me today. It's like we're going through the break up without the dating part. The door bell rang and I ran to answer it. Sakura looked horrible; her face was red and blotchy, her nose was leaky and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Naruto!"

"What's wrong Sakura? You look like shit."

She laughed and punched my arm before hugging me. I dragged her inside and set her on the couch before I closed the door.

"You know your suppose to be a gentlemen when a lady comes to you in tears."

"Well, first off,"

We have done this little act a few times before only without the crying and with more yelling/punching me.

"If I can't tell a friend that they look like crap when they do. What can I ever possibly tell them and could I expect them to tell me I look like crap when I do?"

She laughed and rubbed her eyes, they really did look sore like she'd been crying for awhile. I continued anyway but watched her for something that might hint as to what the problem might be.

"Secondly, since when am I suppose to act like a gentlemen. And If I'm not a gentleman then you are definitely not a lady."

She glared at me but was soon consumed with a cough. I sat next to her and rubbed her back trying to work out in my head what the fuck was going on. First Sakura Ignores me. Then she comes to me in tears. I can't decide if what she's doing is endearing or pitiful.

"It's okay Sakura, tell me what's wrong."

She choked back a sob and cried on my shoulder soaking the part of my shirt that she rested on. After awhile she lifted her head and then fingered my shirt.

"I'm getting you all wet."

I laughed and pulled her closer, she nuzzled into my chest and I sighed. This is nice. If it weren't for the crying I think this might even be romantic.

"Now tell me what happened, or am I going to have to get my old gym socks?"

"EW, Naruto that is so gross!"

"Well?"

"Well…Mikoto's…she's….she's Moving!"

My eyes widened slightly as I let this information settle in my mind. While I didn't really understand why her sister moving was a big deal as she was making it I could tell she didn't want to be told she was over reacting, she wanted to be comforted and told everything was going to be okay.

"Where to?"

I couldn't help but let the question blurt out of my mouth, I'm a curious person by nature.

"Why does it matter anyway? I'm never going to see her again!"

I my index and middle finger went under her chin and brought her head up so I could look her straight in the eye.  
"Your sister loves you and no matter where she moves she'll always find a way for you to see each other."

"You really think so?"

I just smiled and nodded. Sakura sighed and pulled away from me.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about everything that happened-"

"No worries, I've already forgiven you."

She smiled at me and it made her whole face glow. I grabbed the corner of my t-shirt and wiped it under her eyes.

"There. Now you're as beautiful as ever."

She bit her lip and got the look in her eye again. I think I might have accidently said what I was thinking, which given my history isn't always the best idea.

"You really think I'm beautiful? Even right now?"

"Who wouldn't think you're beautiful. Yes, even when you have a leaky red nose and your eyes are all puffy and red, and your lip looks like it might die; you look beautiful."

"Naruto, you have such a way with words"

She punched my shoulder but I knew I was in the clear. I do think she is the most beautiful girl I've ever known but she's really the only girl I've even **known**.

"I know, I'm a modern Shakespeare if I do say so myself."

She laughed and I walked her to the door. Sakura has a curfew unlike me so she has to be home before 7 and in bed before 10 and it's about 7:12 so she really has **got** to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow kay?"

I nodded and felt myself smile.

"Just don't forget that I'm always here for you."

This time she nodded and took my hand.

"Naruto…"

She didn't speak but kissed my cheek leaving me feeling a little breathless, after that she turned away and ran down the street to her house and I watched her until she disappeared behind her door.

As I close the door I also slid down on the ground and held my cheek. But somehow only one really clear thought entered my head and it was so horrible all I was able to think was 'Sakura is a whore' and I don't really think that. I mean she has a boyfriend but all she did was kiss, my cheek and that's nothing.

**What if it did mean something, you've said you like her but you turn her down at every corner, what is your problem brat? Do you like boys now? Are you GAY?**

I clutched my head feeling the unusual sense of standing in a shallow lake once again as the voice I had long gotten rid of came back. I'd had to see a councilor about it when I was 8 and the voice had talked me into breaking a kid's arm that had made fun of my hair and eyes. I lifted my hand which had dropped once again to my cheek and felt the scars I had made when I was 10 and everything had seemed so horrible that I wanted to show all the turmoil on the inside of me turned outward.

"God, my life is so fucked up"

I don't really think anyone would argue with me about that, I've never really fit in since I moved here not knowing any French. I now speak 3 languages because at the school I went to in Japan it had a requirement for taking English(the language) every year.

"Just carry yourself to your room and pass out on the bed"

I felt myself telling my body direction and I slowly dragged myself up from the crouched position on the ground. I stretched and started to walk again up the stairs. I personally wouldn't mind having a first story floor at the moment. But Of course I hardly ever get my way so just fuck it. I walked in my room and collapsed on the bed my hands wrapping around the bright orange cover.

"I wonder…"

I stared at the ceiling as I contemplated what the voice had said earlier, what if I am gay, maybe I just find Sakura beautiful because I admire her style or something crazy like that. If I am gay…am I ok with that? I thought it over for a few moments and came to the conclusion that it was pointless to work on a theory alone. Like in science I would have to test it…but on whom? Caïn! He's perfect…unless I can't talk him into making out with another guy…

"Is he even hot?"

I thought of his messy dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes, I think he even has dimples when he smiles and only a slightly large nose that just compliments his face…yup I like Caïn. Does that mean I'm gay or does it mean I'm bisexual? I clutched my head and eventually fell half-asleep with thoughts of all the different ways I could talk Caïn into kissing me…

* * *

AN:I liked this chapter better then the last one and I think you might now understand why I skipped to when he's thirteen, I think we all remember that as the first time we really ever questioned our sexuality or even decided to test it. I think I'm going to keep Naruto 13 for another chapter maybe even two depending on my mood and the reviews but I hoped you liked this and I'm glad you took the time to read it. Also sorry if you find it short, it's actually longer than the last chapter I wrote but not longer than the first.


	5. Chapter 5

As with us all we make plans and add on to them until we believe they are perfect, Naruto's figured a way to perfect his plan. Will it work?

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 14**

**Châlons-en-Champagne, France**

**October 10, 1998 - 6:00pm**

I ran a hand through my hair and smiled at Caïn. We had decided to have a small party by ourselves months ago; of course I had been planning to kiss him since August so he had different ideas then I did. I grabbed the Vodka and put it on the table with the 4 other bottles of Alcohol that we had managed to steal or had an older friend buy for us. We were in my house down in the basement with the door locked so that Jiraya couldn't just come down randomly and crash my birthday party.

"So, when are we getting this party started?"

The question made me feel like I was being mocked. My party wouldn't really start until I had him wasted enough to kiss me.

"Soon dude, soon.

He nodded and glanced at the clock. No one else was coming but we had wanted it to start at 10 when we would be sure that Jiraya was in bed.

"What to play a game"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, what is he planning? Never mind, I'm the only one with a plan in mind and mine involves lots and lots of alcohol.

"Like what?"

He shrugged and fiddled with his hands.

"I'm going to turn on the music kay?"

"Yeah whatever, do what you want."

I waved him off and he stood and walked to the speakers, he put on a song I hadn't heard before and sat next to me again.

"Let's play truth or dare"

I once again looked at him. That is a girl's game.

"Dude, that's a girl's game"

He shrugged like it didn't matter, and I sighed nodded my confirmation.

"Truth or Dare"

I asked him this quickly hoping he would chose Dare so I could make him start the little drinking game.

"Truth"

I cursed myself but sighed as I tried to think of a question I'd never asked him.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

This of course I feel hints way to much that I have or that I want to but then I do want to kiss him so it really doesn't bother me though I do wonder if he ever has.

"Uh. Well yeah, but it's a long story."

I scooted away from him in fake fear, like I was scared of him kissing me before I laughed and nodded, it was his turn and I was relieved that the idea of a guy kissing him didn't freak him out.

"Truth or Dare."

I chose truth and he asked me the same question.

"Uh, well no but it's a long story."

He laughed at my imitation of him and calm settled the next question he chooses dare and I made him drink half the Vodka without puking. He did it and then started to hiccup and giggled like a girl. He was already tipsy. I hadn't drunk anything but one of the bottles of Vodka was filled with Water, he hadn't drunk that one. I was planning on pretending to be drunk, because if I am actually drunk I won't know if I like guys, because I'd forget most of the stuff and my memory would be fuzzy.

"Dude, hic, is it true you have a crush on me, hic"

This surprised me, since when had anyone realized that I may like a guy, let alone a specific one. It had to be that he is either very smart or someone very smart told him I had started to stare at his ass for longer than a friend would. That makes sense but not really, maybe he's making it up as he's going. Even as I reassured myself that he didn't know anything I felt like my plan had been thwarted.

I stood up and grabbed the water vodka bottle and downed some making my face twist as if it burned going down my throat. He laughed and grabbed his own bottle and downed some without the face.

"Your such a wuss Na-ru-to"

He pronounced my name strangely and it made my eye twitch. Caïn is not very attractive when drunk. He's actually quite stupid. He seemed to have forgotten his question so I didn't talk for awhile and just watched him as he finished off his bottle and reached for another. As he started to drink again I promised myself I'd hit on him after he finished half of his current bottle

"Naruto wants to kiss me~"

I stared at the drunken Caïn curiously, how had he known my thought? Is he a mind reader or is he… I don't know. I swallowed and nodded. This time his eyes widened. Looks like he thought someone had been joking with him and now he knows that I'm attracted to him. I might even like him.

"Oh…"

I leaned over toward him and he leaned back. Of course, I'm stupid he doesn't want to kiss me even in his drunken state. He laughed and lay down on his back.

"Well, are you going to or are you going to sit there and feel dumb?"

I rolled my eyes and slowly crawled on top of him, it didn't feel weird, or at least not very weird, just kind of awkward. As I leaned down to kiss him my eyes popped open. He hadn't slurred his words. Shit. He's not drunk. The way he looked at me made my eyes widen. He wants me to kiss him. Sober. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. What should I do, I can't really not do anything for any long distance of time, he'll get suspicious and then he'll know that I know that he's faking. Wait…why is he faking? I started lean back to sort of straddle him.

"What are you doing?"

His eyes were wide like he had just realized that I might know.

"Why are you faking?"

"Faking what?"

"Being drunk?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was caught and he knew it. I didn't get off of him because even though I know he was faking, I also know that he wanted me to kiss him. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes for a second before looking away.

"I like you."

I blinked. He likes me. He's gay…this is just…awesome. Now I won't have to fake being drunk to get him to make out with me. But damn all my wasted time planning this. I feel stupid. He's gay.

"You're gay."

He nodded and looked down. It's like he's ashamed or something.

"Awesome"

He looked up at me quickly as soon as the words left my mouth. Then I leaned toward him and our lips met. It wasn't really romantic just two boys in a lip lock that didn't seem to be going anywhere. I gasped and suddenly there was a tongue in my mouth that wasn't my own. Mine met his and then it was like a dance or more like a battle for dominance that I easily won. As we kissed I slowly pushed him down flat on the couch and my hands trailed down his sides sometimes making him gasp. He pulled away roughly as I fingered the bottom of his shirt.

"We're going to fast"

As he gasped it out I realized that it was true. One moment we're playing a stupid game and the next I'm almost groping him. Well At least I finally was able to test my theory. He looked up at me and shifted a little to the left and then I understood. He's hard. I don't know what to do about that. I don't feel ready for straight sex let alone gay. I pushed myself off of him and sat myself on the free section of the couch.

"Naruto…does this mean you…like me?"

I almost nodded but stopped myself. I hadn't really even figured that part out for myself. As far as I'm concerned he's been lying to me about both his sexual ordination and his schemes.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure that I really trust you that much anymore. I mean you lied to me flat out when we met and said you were straight and that you liked a girl in your class; the one with bright Azure eyes and golden blonde hair? He seemed to light on fire as I talked about her and then it struck me. He had been describing me, except used she and her.

"Shit. Wait, how long have you liked me?"

He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. The idiot isn't even sure about when I started to be his main attraction.

"I, um I'm sorry if I've led you on but I don't want a relationship. I wanted to experiment and you're the hottest guy that I'm friends with-"

"You think I'm hot?"

"Well yeah, but as I was saying; I wanted to experiment and now I'm done."

"Done what?"

"Experimenting. I've come to the conclusion that I might be bisexual or gay."

He let out a gasp and I stared at him. He's so weird sometimes, and he asks the strangest questions.

"Well want to be a friend with benefits?"

I stared at him as the words came out of his mouth. I can't believe he just said that. How dumb is he really. I mean I know that whole brain verse brawn thing, just because he's hot doesn't mean he has to be stupid.

"Uh…sure."

I wasn't really sure but it seemed like the right thing to say at the time so I just did it. He sighed and I stood up. I was tired so I walked toward the bunks that Jiraya keeps down here for some reason or another. Caïn seemed like he was going to follow me but didn't and I felt a little relieved. I hadn't expected an outcome like this. I thought I might be gay but I didn't that Caïn would be too. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I honestly hope that I don't dream because if I dream then I won't want to wake up. I wished myself a happy birthday and said a prayer for my parents before I fell asleep…

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this. It takes place on Naruto's birthday because that seemed like the closest holiday to when Naruto begins to want to experiment. I like that Caïn recuperated Naruto's feeling plus some but I'm not sure how I'm going to work him into more of the later story because I'm going to have to explain like everything otherwise someone might get confused. Anyway I hope you liked reading and I'm glad if you did.


	6. Chapter 6

When high school is nearly over and everyone's nerves are fried it's the perfect time to babysit across country. Does Naruto think so?

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 17**

**Bedford, England**

**May 7, 2002 - 8:39pm**

"Come on Naruto you promised!"

I shook my head no way am I going to babysit while little miss thing goes and struts her stuff off at a night club. I may have said I'd watch the kids if she took me to Britain but I was sort of joking. God can't she just forget sometimes?

"I'll pay you twenty bucks."

Money, now money talks, I don't care what she's strutting as long as I'm being paid. Sakura pulled out her purse and ruffled through it for a bit before she pulled out a little book unfolded it and got out a 20 dollar bill. I snatched it from her hand before she could even put the little money book away.

"Now follow the instructions on the fridge and don't even try to tell Itachi that because your bigger than him your smarter because you know your not. He is a junior in high school at 12 years old; you're a senior at 17. He's not in your league. Don't compete."

With that ego killing statement she turned on her heel and left. Stupid pink haired bitch.

"You know she's right. I'm out of your league."

My head turned toward the brat who was speaking, Itachi in the past few years has not grown fond of me and thinks I know nothing and am an idiot. Don't argue, he's told me this himself. He strolled toward me which is strange in itself because who strolls? Especially in their own house? I let out a sigh and patted the spot next to me. He sat and then bit his lip. I don't know why. He seems nervous though.

"Hey…I have a question…"

"That's funny; the great prodigy Itachi finally is asking the lowly Idiot Naruto something. What do you want?"

I turned my sights back on the TV but I knew he knew I was paying attention to what he was saying. He always knows stuff like that.

"Are you gay?"

My head turned in his direction and I felt my shoulders tense. Then I relaxed. Make it a joke Naruto…Just make it a joke.

"Sorry, I'm not into younger men. But maybe in a few years,"

I snapped the collar of his shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"When you get chest hair you can call me."

Then I laughed. It wasn't really funny but the expression on his face. He looked utterly disgusted with me.

"EW, that is so gross!"

He launched himself off of the couch and pretty much ran to his room. I slowly turned back to the TV but I wasn't thinking about what was on. I mean, I'm not a serious person but Itachi is, and he doesn't usually ask me questions about myself. I sighed and stood up slowly, I need to talk to him now. I went off in the direction of his room and knocked. He's a **very **private person. I think he may even booby trap his room or have an alarm or something.

"GO AWAY!"

I don't know what I said or well I know what I said but I don't know why he's so upset…wait…does he…SHIT! I turned the knob and prepared to get I don't know booby trapped.

"Open your eyes idiot, nothing going to happen."

I took a breath and opened my eyes. I really wish I hadn't though...Itachi's room isn't black and all dark and weird, like I thought it would be. It's like bare of anything…completely empty except for a bookcase, a bed, a dresser, and a desk. It's so creepy.

"Stop staring at my room like _it's _the freak. What do you what now?"

I rolled my eyes and sat on his bed before he could protest or kick me out of his room.

"Why'd you ask me if I'm gay?"

He shrugged, trying to dodge the question by ignoring it. Of course I'm really bad at being ignored and Itachi should already know this even though I haven't seen him in about 6 months.

"No, tell why you asked if you don't I'll annoy you all night and until Sakura and I leave."

He sighed, finally! I mean it's only been a few seconds but I'm not a patient guy ok.

"This guy at school asked me out."

At this my eyes widened and my hand immediately grabbed the bridge of my nose, what kind of pervert asks out a 12 year old kid...? God that's sick. He is way too young to date or even to think about dating.

"Yeah…No, you are way too young to be dat-"

He held up a hand to stop me from finishing my sentence which pissed me off.

"I haven't answered him yet because I don't know how to tell someone who's gay that I'm not interested…I think he thinks that I'm a little person, you know a person who looks like their ten but are really like 14 or older?"

I nodded, I know what he's talking about, and little people are so adorable. I bit my lip, ok so the guy wasn't sick he was just into Lolita types. That's fine, I know a lot of guys like that, they usually are more subtle but at least this guy didn't push him against a locker or wall and take-

"He didn't take advantage of you did he?"

This time it was Itachi's turn to be shocked. Ok that is a good thing that means that nothing happened…right?

"W-What are you talking about? NO, he didn't take advantage of me! He told me to think about his offer!"

Ok now he's upset. That's dumb, little prodigy Itachi never gets upset…at anyone but me. I hate this family; they just like to use me as a punching bag, specifically Sakura and Sasuke. I know Sasuke's only like eight but when a little kid really wants to hurt you they usually can and do. Sakura however really needs to stop exercising because if she gets any stronger she'll send me into a wall or through one...

"NARUTO, wake up!"

I ran a hand through my hair and gave my head a little scratch.

"Just tell him what you told me, that you're not interested. Trust me he'll take it fine, guys are a lot easier to deal with then girls, I have experience with both. And by the way I'm not gay, I'm Bisexual, or as I sometimes like to be called Homoflexible."

I laughed a little at my private joke, and he stared at me for a minute before his eyes attached themselves to his door. I turned my head at just the right moment to see a little Sasuke in footie pajama's walk into Itachi's room with a scary looking bear in one of his hands, the other hand was rubbing his eyes cutely and I wanted to so badly just pick him up and squeeze the cute right out of him. I didn't of course because as cute as he seems I know he would probably punch me in the face repeatedly; not to mention kick my unmentionables.

"Hm…'tachi, why you talking to dobe?"

He cutely rubbed his nose and I ignored the fact that he called me a loser as if it's my name. I looked at Itachi as he shrugged, of course the kid wasn't going to tell his eight year old brother anything…no wonder he had to talk to me, I'm the only guy he's known his whole life that isn't his father.

"Ah there you are Sasuke."

I stood and walked towards him, he watched my approach carefully but didn't panic when I picked him up, I think he realized that I wasn't taking him to some weird place but to the kitchen. As I walked there with Sasuke in my arms I could hear Itachi quietly following me.

It's near their bed time and they always have a warm glass of milk together before they go to sleep. It's like a weird ritual that apparently wards off bad dreams. I sat Sasuke down on the stool next to Itachi as I grabbed the milk and two glasses.

After they had been served their milk, Sasuke had cutely offered up his arms which is unusual but must mean he's warming up to me. As I walked Sasuke to his room Itachi followed like usual and I put him in his bed Itachi approached and flicked his forehead…don't ask me why, but they do this every time I have to put them to bed. I walked Itachi to his room and surprisingly he gave me a hug.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Yeah, sleep tight."

He nodded and shut his door and I stood outside it for a minute before heading back to the living room and sinking into the couch. Why can't this family be normal and not have a prodigy son that's so cute he gets asked out in high school even though he's only eleven...twelve.

**What difference does it make kid, Even I don't think some one that young shouldn't have to deal with the trials of love and heartache…even if he is smarter, and probably more mature than you.**

I scoffed; there is no way in hell that a kid that still has to have warm milk before bed is more mature than me. I've never really introduced the voice but I named It Kyuubi. Which I think is a demon in Japanese folk tales. I still remember how to speak it but I'm not as fluent at bring up the words as I am at French. Of course I only spoke Japanese for 6 years of my life where as I have spoken French 11 years and English about 14 years.

"I hate math."

"Naruto, honey, don't talk to your self. It's a bad habit, and it means your alone way too often."

I looked up as Sakura's sister walked through the door and even after all these years she is still as beautiful as ever. A few moments later Fugaku walked in towing a rather large shopping bag. And I suddenly felt sorry for him.

He lives with a woman who even though she's beautiful is very much a spender and likes to leave at random intervals of time on a whim. I of course would love that but Fugaku like's schedules and plans and Mikoto hates those. I know they love each other though; Fugaku isn't good at emotion when he's sober but on more than one occasion that I've stayed here he's complained and bragged about Mikoto after a glass or two of wine.

"Yes, of course whatever you say Queen Uchiha."

Mikoto and Fugaku got married as soon as they moved to England four years ago. They would have been married in France but Mikoto didn't want to be fat in her wedding dress. I know I wouldn't want to look fat in my wedding dress…wait I'd be wearing a tux so that last statement wouldn't even apply to me.

I yawned and stretched out on the couch. Mikoto and Fugaku had left the room after saying goodnight which I hadn't really heard because I'd been to busy with my thoughts. I think way too much…nah; everyone would laugh if they heard me say that. Hell I'm laughing and I only thought it.

"Good Night house, tell Sakura that she's a bitch for making me watch two little kids one my first night in England."

* * *

AN: **For anyone who is lost here's a recap of ages:**

**Naruto: 17**

**Sakura: 18**

**Itachi: 12**

**Sasuke: 8**

**Mikoto: 32**

**Fugaku: 34**

**I really hope that you liked the chapter and I hope you can picture the cute as a button little Sasuke in your head because it is just plain adorable. I'll be skipping forward again next chapter unless anyone wants Naruto to stay 17 for a little while. Caïn is no longer in the story and sorry to all who liked him…in case you're wondering he moved to America a year after Naruto and he started dating due to his father being transferred. They stayed in a long distance relationship until Caïn cheated with a guy named Rick and they broke up. **


	7. Chapter 7

Intelligent people are always questioning themselves and others and testing their limits…not everyone understands that…

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age 12**

**Bedford, England**

**May 12, 2002**

I personally don't understand what Sakura finds so attractive about him. He's always being loud and obnoxious. Of course that's only when I'm around, perhaps there is another side; a side of him I haven't seen. I shake my head and with it the thought away. Naruto is as he seems and he always has been. Still my thoughts kept drifting toward when he helped me with the kid at school. I have since seen and spoken to him about the misunderstanding.

"Tachi' what're you doing"

I glanced up from where I had been staring at nothing, well actually I had been looking into a book but I won't get into my little details of daydreaming. Sasuke slowly crossed my room, he wasn't all sure if he was wanted which he was but he was also unwelcome. I at the moment have a lot on my mind and I currently do not wish to have Sasuke-sit duty. (He dislikes being called a baby). I get up from my comfortable as always chair as gracefully as possible, I have an example to set so that Sasuke may see what a 'true' Uchiha acts like. He at the moment is quite like Naruto…Obnoxious. Though he's more of a quite 'ha ha' then a loud 'HAHAHAHAHA'.

"I'm currently trying to understand when I gave you permission to enter my domain."

His eyes widen in a way I am sure many people find adorable but I step up to him and push him into the hallway with two of my fingers on his forehead. I don't like touching anywhere else because he is a child and I don't want cooties. I blush slightly at the childish thought but I can't shake the feeling that all lesser being have this 'ugly' virus that they unwittingly pass on to each other making themselves and the people around them stupid-er.

"S-Sorry Nii-san I had thought you nodded when I asked for permission to enter."

Sasuke's speech and pronunciation is becoming quite clear. I note this as we walk toward what I refer to as the 'Battle Zone' while Naruto is here. Sasuke seems to see Naruto as some one he wants to humiliate or annoy at the very least. I myself think he may have a man-crush and or look up to Naruto because he is older and around his favorite aunt more often. I have pointed out several times that it is Naruto's fault that Sakura no longer lives with us though I know the truth.

"Naruto, will you kindly move your ass so my brother and I may sit?"

I asked as politely as possible when it comes to Naruto. He gave me a creepy smile. I think he thinks I may like him. I don't of course. I find him disgusting, yet he is a good source for knowledge that I would find quite embarrassing to ask my parents. Naruto slides over a bit and I sit at the edge of the couch with Sasuke between us. My eyes scan the room for the remote before I notice what is on.

"WHAT IS THAT MONKEY DOING TO THAT BRANCH?"

This is when I discover that Naruto is watching the Discovery Channel. Sasuke is covering his eyes and has his face pressed into Naruto's shoulder. I find it is quite cute the way Naruto laughs before he wraps an arm around Sasuke as if to comfort him but instead grabs his sides and starts to tickle attack him. I slowly slid off of the couch and make my way to my room; I can still hear Sasuke's childish laughter even after I had shut the door.

"I believe that they are becoming attached to one another."

My eyes widen as this realization dawns on me. I immediately grab my notepad and start jotting a few things down. I have always been big on observing others and their actions. Without observation on can not learn from others mistakes. I do not wish that Sasuke would stop his childish ways and for once follow the things I have tried to instill in him; like pride and respect for anyone that isn't Naruto.

I feel though as if my younger brother is betraying me a slight bit. I sigh and realize that even though I am trying very hard I can't help but to think of Naruto. I will say again that I do not like him. He is intriguing. I have heard about what happened to him when he was young and yet he seems like a happy-go-lucky guy. I myself would be scarred for life.

I slowly walk back to my door and find myself face to chest with someone. I look up and see that Naruto has Sasuke on his shoulders and was about to knock on my door. He looks confused for a second before another slow and creepy smile breaks out onto his face.

"He does that to me sometimes to.."

I look further up and glare at the traitor.

"Hey Itachi, me and Sasuke are gonna go for a walk and I thought that you might want to come."

I scowled at his improper use of grammar before I move past them to put on my shoes as a silent agreement. I feel Naruto place Sasuke beside me on the floor and soon Sasuke and I are ready and waiting for the idiot to be done. He is racing around the house trying to find his orange cell phone. I of course have it in my pocket but I find it funny to watch his pant and worry.

"Nii-san? Why aren't you giving Naruto his phone?"

Naruto looks over at me as Sasuke says this and for the first time ever I see his face scrunch up in a scowl a moment later it's gone and he's in front of me with his hand outstretched. I sigh before reaching behind me and grabbing the phone out of my back pocket.

"Thanks."

He says this sarcastically and I flinch a bit at the biting tone. I hadn't expected him to get that mean. I thought he'd just laugh it off like he does everything he or anyone else has ever done.

"Naruto's mad at you"

Sasuke says this as if he's in awe of me. I think it's nice to once again have him admiring me. Sasuke, I think is a very picky person; More so than even I am. He doesn't have friends because no one is interesting enough and he doesn't like girls because in his words 'they are icky' so Naruto being the annoyingly interesting person he is has of course gained my little Sasuke's attention.

"He's an idiot"

"Hey Dobe, buy me a pretzel."

I shake my head slowly as a smile spreads on my face. Sasuke doesn't even ask for things anymore, he orders them. Uchiha has always been a royal name, we aren't royalty but I've told Sasuke enough time that we are due an amount of respect for our name. He from the little I've told him has decided that he should expect things instead of asking for them.

"Fine,"

Naruto walks us over to the vendor and Sasuke tells him what he wants. Soon Naruto has his snack and drink and Sasuke has his. They start walking side by side; I however walk in front of them with my hands in my pockets. I hear Naruto laughing from behind me suddenly he yelps and my back is wet and sticky.

I blink once before turning on my heel and kicking him in the face. I make my way to the house at a sticky and uncomfortable and only lock the door after Sasuke races inside. I then strip off my shirt and hand it to him. As I walk around the house making sure everything is locked I drip orange everywhere.

When I am sure everything is locked I move to my room and strip. I grab a dirty towel and wrap it around my still sticky body as I walk to the bathroom. When I'm done taking a shower I put on a new towel and march back into my room to get dressed. I'm angry. I don't know when I've ever been so mad. I really hate him. I hate him so much right now. Why the fuck is he such a fucking idiot?

I walk out of my room and grab the pitcher of milk. I bring it up to my lips and drink from it, I put it back and before and walk over the window that Naruto is at. It has started to rain and Sakura isn't due home for a few hours. My glare lightens and I smirk at him before I pull the blinds close.

He really does deserve this. I then feel a pull on the back of my new shirt.

"Nii-san I'm really sorry."

I'm confused but them I notice how guilty he looks and how he keeps glancing at the window. Its Sasuke's fault…My eyebrows furrow and I slowly nod in understanding. I sigh deeply before I make my way over to the door. I unlock and unlatch it, I hold it wide as wind and water blow in slowly Naruto soaked to the bone steps in.

"S-sorry Itachi, I don't know what happened,"

I'm not really all that certain if he knew what he was saying but I am sure that he knew Sasuke had tripped him but he was willing to let the blame be his. This...it makes me reconsider Naruto…perhaps I was wrong.

I bit my lip and close my eyes slowly trying to find the proper word to apologize for the bruise that is forming on his lower jaw. If I had kicked a little harder I'm sure I could have shattered it. I see Naruto shiver and I reach into the closet and give him the towel that I have grabbed. He wraps it around himself and stares at me for a long time. Then I wet my lips.

"Naruto, it was Sasuke's fault that you tripped and spilled your soda on me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…and I shouldn't have reacted so violently. I'm s-. I'm sorry."

He scratched his cheek and winced at the feel of what I knew must be a lump. I grabbed his other hand and led him into the kitchen. I can't believe I'm helping him. I reach into the freezer and pull out the ice pack and hand it to him.

"Th-Thanks Itachi."

I nod not really enjoying the thanks. I don't feel I deserve it for I am the one who over reacted and gave him his cheek bone injury. How will I explain this to mother or father? Tell them I got mad? They might just lock me away if I do that. I bit my lower lip and kneed it a bit before stopping. It is a wretched habit and I don't wish to find Sasuke imitating it anytime soon.

"I'm sorry about all this stuff,"

I sigh. Naruto isn't mean or well anything that I would consider cruel but he continued to torture me with his mourning like attitude. As he continued on with his apologies I tried to block out all the guilt I felt for immediately jumping to a conclusion. It didn't work and a short moment later I felt my ears burning. This is often a sign that the next words out of my mouth will be an apology. I only blush through my ears and they always burn when I feel embarrassed.

"JUST SHUT UP! I was in the wrong and I don't need all your apologies. Everything's fine now and…just stop ok…"

I lost my breath quickly and soon found my head drifting down in shame. I felt Naruto lift up my chin and smile at me. In that instant I realized that Naruto is not like I had always thought my least favorite person he is instead on of my favorite people. I think I've always secretly admired his optimistic nature as I am a pessimist. I think though that Sasuke may be a realist. Imagine that all three in one home.

"Nii-san, now that you and Naruto are once more on speaking terms can we all sit down and watch the television?"

I couldn't help the smirk that adorned my face as Naruto hopped over and plopped down on the couch and Sasuke followed. Honestly I really now realize that I hope that Sakura doesn't screw up whatever is going on here because I might honestly want to befriend Naruto.

AN: **For my readers I want to apologize, I had writers block and then as I started to write Naruto I couldn't find any of the right words. Then while taking a shower the words that a young Itachi might say popped into my head. Then had my computer do this whole weird screen thing; it would be normal and then it would flash black. Luckily my brother fixed it so that I could finish this chapter. Sorry if it's short. Also sorry if Itachi seems a little OOC but he is 12 in this and you have to understand that. Ohhh and don't you love cooties! I know I do! For reading this you all have earned one cootie! Don't go and spend it all in one place! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Age to many people; is more important when in a relationship than how a person looks...the thing is though, love isn't something you can think yourself out of...

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 21**

**Versailles, France**

**December 31, 2006 ****- 11:30pm**

"Hey Naruto, it's me, Sakura. I'm coming up to your flat with some people that you've probably mi- that you haven't seen in awhile! "

I stared at my door for a second before I pushed a button to let Sakura and her...people up. A moment later she burst through the door looking thoroughly dressed up...not to mention smashed. I haven't 'seen' Sakura in about six-months. The thing is we both applied to the same colleges but I was accepted and well she wasn't. I was both academic and athletic. Now she goes to a community college and well I go to the college we both wanted the most, she blamed me. She said that if I hadn't applied they would have liked her more. This is actually the first time in a year and a half that she's spoken to me.

"Foxy, you have no IDEA how much I've missed you! Ohhh and look what I brought!"

She went back out and pushed two people in ahead of her; Itachi and Sasuke. I actually smiled. The last time I saw them they were both so tiny but now well it's just wow. Though, Itachi looks a lot older than he really is due to the lines under his eyes. Sakura roughly pushed them both hurtling towards me. I caught them and yanked them into an embrace a moment later they broke away from me; Sasuke glaring and Itachi smirking. The look made me rethink hugging him but I shrugged it off and stared at little Sasuke his glare had stopped; now he was staring at me coolly.

"Aw, that's so cute!"

Sakura launched herself at me throwing me off balance and on to the floor. I felt her relax a moment later and her breathing even out. I let out a sigh and rearrange her slowly and put her in my arms before trying to stand I wobbled but was up soon enough. I carried her to the couch and softly laid her down removing my arms from under her as smoothly as possible. I turned to the brothers and studied them both shortly. Itachi had gotten taller and a lot paler. I've sometimes wondered if they were perhaps vampires though it's highly improbable. Sasuke had become both taller and more angular almost all the baby fat was gone he and his brother looked maybe a year apart instead of four.

"You know you've both grown so much since I last saw you."

I played the doting aunt and pinched their cheeks; Sasuke immediately slapped my hand but Itachi reached up and flicked the tip of my nose.

"Hey, why'd you do that?"

I was clutching my hands over my nose. I didn't expect him to do it again but still...

"Do you realize that the last few days I saw you I actually wanted to befriend you? Then without a thought of anyone else you don't visit for years…what is your problem? May I ask?"

I held up my hands as a sort of defense against his verbal assault, Itachi was no longer smirking instead; like Sasuke; he was staring me down.

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa, did your aunt not tell you why we weren't speaking?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms; I took that as a no.

"Well due to the whole' her not getting into the college of her dreams, and me 'stealing' it away from her; she stopped speaking to me."

Sasuke sat down on the end of my couch and closed his eyes. I think he was either tired of hearing my voice or he was just exhausted. Itachi however came closer and pushed me down. Honestly it was kind of arousing until he sat across from me instead of on my lap.

"Aunt Saku-chan, as you very well know, is quite temperamental. So, no matter which way you state it, you are in the fault. Not her."

Itachi had a point and I had a drunk female on my couch that obviously missed me more than she wanted to admit when sober. Itachi flicked me in the forehead to grab my wandering attention. It brought me back to his features. Sasuke looks about 14 and Itachi though they are four years apart doesn't look much older, though in certain lighting; I bet that Itachi could pass for twenty.

"Teenage boys are hot."

My eyes shot open and Itachi started to smirk once more before he broke out into a smile.

"Why yes, yes we are."

I licked my lips and my eyes shot to the whiskey bottle I had almost drained.

"I'm drunk."

Itachi rolled his eyes and gave me a look that said 'you don't look drunk, but duh of course you are.' I think it's awesome that I can still read his looks.

I looked over at Sasuke and my eyes involuntarily ran down the form of his relaxed body, I caught myself though when he tensed. My eyes shot to his and he was giving me an odd look. It was one that said 'what are you doing, but don't stop' which is weird because he's like twelve…shit. I looked toward the clock and ran a hand through my hair.

"Look, there's a guest bedroom that you and your brother can share, and I'm going to go now…to my room…make yourselves at home…I have."

I stood abruptly and walked quickly to my room and shut the door behind me. When I got this place I had hoped that Sakura would live with me and help with rent but since then she kind of hated me so I own a whole condo on my wage as a secretary in Trianon Palace Versailles; which isn't much. I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the two young boys outside of my room. They were…awesome, for lack of current vocabulary. I felt a bit nauseous at thinking of either of them in an even slight sexual manner but my brain said it was just Mr. Whiskey's fault. I giggled at the idea of a Mr. Whiskey, because then there would have to be a Mrs. Whiskey. There where a few repetitive knocks on my door before someone opened the door. It took me a moment to register what was going on before my eyes popped open.

"Oh my goodness, how did you get here Sasuke?"

He sighed at me in a way I think was meant to appear annoyed and he nodded as if I had spoken aloud…which I might very well have. I yawned and patted my lap, as if he was suppose to come and sit in it. He raised an eyebrow at me before he slowly crossed the room and stopped next to me.

"You're way too young to want sex."

A light flush covered his face and I realized that Sasuke was a prepubescent adolescent. Wow, tongue twister. I bit my lip and waited for him to speak. That's when I realized that he had already started after I had made my comment.

"Wait, wait, wait…wait restart will you. I didn't catch any of that."

He looked even more annoyed at this.

"Idiot can you please pay attention. I…can I use the shower, because Itachi and I were dragged out of bed and put on a plane here and we just arrived so we're a bit jet lagged and Itachi already went to sleep but I can't sleep with this filth covering me."

A smirk tugged at my lips.

"You can take a shower if you give me a hug."

He blinked at me and I smiled, in a way I really hoped would freak him out. Slowly he shuffled over to me and reached down with his arms outspread.

"Fine,"

I squeezed him tightly and laughed a little to myself, at what, I don't think I really knew. He was tense the entire hug but it was nice.

"Now let go and bye, good…night."

I let him go a few seconds later and blamed that on my slow reaction timing. My brain wasn't doing what I was telling it to do when I was telling it what to do.

"Bonne nuit, peu de Sasuke."

He walked swiftly out of the room and left me to my bed and my thoughts. I think that was a nice trade, a hug for a bed and my thoughts….wait…I'm confused. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I don't think anything will make any sense tomorrow. I slowly rolled onto my chest and closed my eyes, I drifted off almost instantly.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 21**

**Versailles, France**

**January 1, 2007 - 8:28am**

_*Knock, knock, knock* _"Naruto."

_*Knock, knock, knock* _"Naruto!"

_*Knock, knock, knock* _"Naruto?"

The shrill distinctly female voice awoke me from the not so deep slumber I had previously been enjoying. I rolled myself slowly off the bed and landed with a grunt on the ground. Sakura, it had to be Sakura, I mean I can't really remember all of what was mentioned or said but I do remember her barging in and torpedoing the two Uchiha brothers at me.

"Fuck,"

I grabbed my head as a bolt of pain from my head and neck sent me reeling backwards. I recovered quickly and made my way to the door and practically yanked it open. Greeting me was the sight of a not very fresh looking flower, more or so she seemed wilted. I sort of felt bad.

"I um...I uh, wanted to um...I wanted to thank you for looking after both me and the boys. I don't know what went through my head to drag them all this way-"

"It's good to see, _and_speak to you, Sakura, I missed you."

A red flush covered her cheeks and she look down to smother the feelings of embarrassment. She looked up smoothly and her eyes looked like two pennies that if you just add one more drop of water they would over flow.

"Naruto-I,"

The first tear fell and a few moments later she was bawling into my chest. I reached up to her pink covered head and petted the hair in what I hoped would convey sympathy.

"Shh, it's alright Saku-chan, I forgive you. You haven't done anything wrong."

I figured it's what she wanted to hear because a few moments later the crying stopped and she started nodding her head against me. She looked up and her crystal green eyes were like gems in that moment.

"Thanks, you idiot"

She pulled away from me and whipped the tears and wet depots off her under eyes and cheeks. I don't think she noticed but her voice came out strong and she believed both me and whatever decision she had just made.

"From now on, no matter what is said or done by either of us. We need to stay friends. **YOU **are my best friend."

I smiled, it was really heart warming. For her to be so nice even after all the time that we'd been apart. She smiled to before her eyes went wide as she remembered something.

"Their parents don't know where they are. I was baby sitting Sasuke. I had some drinks and then we were all here!"

I rubbed my upper lip and sighed dragging my hand down my face. Sakura sometimes had some sort of short term memory loss thing that always barged in at the wrong moment. I pulled my cell out and held the number three and pressed call when UCHIHA popped up. I wearily handed her the phone.

"Thanks, oh um hi, it's Sakura, ya, ya, no, I'm at Naruto's that's why it says his name-"

She turned smoothly and walked swiftly away from me, a second later a smallish disheveled head popped out of the door across from mine. I thought it was Sasuke until I saw the distinct lines that Itachi has always had.

"Hey bud, what's shaken?"

He rolled his eyes and shut the door, I sighed and walked into the main room, Sakura was pacing back and forth; my cell phone in hand. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. This I think was meant to tell me that it was her brother-in-law on the phone. Fugaku has always been a very distinct man and Sakura has never _really_ liked him.

"Alright, they'll be home in less then three days, bye, yeah, I'll run by the local pharmacy to get it. Yeah, I know, right, **bye**, ok, **Bye**."

She brought my phone away from her face and pressed the end button, I found it funny because of they way she stared at the phone for a few seconds as if she didn't know what to do. I thought about that for a second. I got a new cell last month, the service ran out and I had accidentally jammed it in a pocket that had a rip in it and the next time reached in my pocket my whole hand punched through without any phone; Sakura and I have always had the same phone; not in the same color of course, she would get red or pink and I'd get black or orange. We'd decided on this our sophomore year of high school when we would need one another's phones and get confused as to how to work them because almost all phones are different.

"Naruto,"

I knew what she was going to say, she was going to ask if they could stay for a few days and he would say yes because it's Sakura and the Bratty Brothers so yes, they could stay.

"Can Sasuke and Itachi stay here?"

My eyebrows curled together, I'm confused, why only the brothers?

"Why just the Uchiha, if you want, you can stay here too."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise, I don't think she had fully realized my depth of forgiveness that could be dished out, I didn't see any problem with her staying there's two bedrooms and-

"Oh, I understand now, you have a one bedroom apartment and I have a two so the boys can share and room and you can sleep in you own bed, yeah, that's fine, of course if its fine with them, I don't want to force them to do anything they don't want-"

"Shut up dobe, we're staying here because I don't want a neck cramp from sleeping on a couch."

I looked over at the fresh and tidy smallest Uchiha, Sasuke cleaned up nice except for the frown adorning his face, I don't know why he'd have a reason to frown Sasuke was always a quiet yet very happy child. He's never liked me all that much though and Itachi is my favorite out of the both of them. Itachi has always had a less tight rope then Sasuke because Itachi doesn't have anyone to live up to and Sasuke wants to be like his brother but doesn't see what that entails.

"Don't call me that teme, ma maison, c'est leur maison, of course that is if you don't mind sharing a bed."

I'm not exactly certain why I've always kept that room stocked with a dresser and bed, but it comes in handy when you have drunk and alcoholic friends who need a place to crash at times… He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

"Make me breakfast, I want sunny side up eggs, bacon with out that stupid spice you use to put on them, warm milk and fresh cut oranges."

I blinked three times and stared at him, was he serious? His blank stare back at me was an obvious answer of yes. This kid expected me to wait on him.

"Have they been spoiling him rotten or something?"

Sakura looked away and sighed shaking her head,

"He calls it entitlement, as in he is in a certain category of wealthy so he gets certain privileges and one of the privileges is apparently being a brat."

Sasuke scowled at the word, I would have if I was being called a brat by my favorite aunt as well but when Sakura did it, and it was just funny. It was kind of like the word was just stuck in her mouth and she had to spit it out. I heard foot falls and looked over to the hallway to the bed rooms, it was Itachi again but this time he looked like Sasuke did when I first saw him; fresh. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and every hair had its place and was in it. It made me feel almost self conscious but then I remembered all the fussing that their mother and father did to look good before stepping foot out of the bed room let alone the house.

"Well don't you look adorable?"

Itachi glared at me hard for a few seconds that made me laugh.

"Did you hear? You and Sasuke are going to be staying here for a few more days, Sakura called Fugaku and he agreed to it or something, I don't know I didn't hear the whole conversation."

He nodded and an eyebrow raised, I think I may have been talking to much, run on sentences happen a lot when I first wake up. I chanced a glance at Sasuke and he was staring at me expectantly.

"What?"

He blinked slowly as if clearing his thoughts first.

"Why aren't you making my breakfast?"

This immediately brought my open hand to my forehead.

* * *

A/N:_**I am so sorry at how long this took to get out but I had writers block and I realized that I really needed to get this done before finals started at school so I hope you like it and please forgive me if you disliked Itachi's p.o.v. I didn't exactly know what to do for that chapter and the majority of it is filler that works more toward an understanding in this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Age recaps**_

**Naruto- 21**

**Sakura- 22**

**Itachi- 16**

**Sasuke- 12**

**Mikoto- 36**

**Fugaku- 38**

* * *

_**French - English translation**_

**Bonne nuit, peu de Sasuke = Good night, little Sasuke **

**ma maison, c'est leur maison = My house is their home  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Official Ties Chapter 9

it's the right to certain privileges that keep us sane.

Naruto Uzumaki  
Age 21  
Versailles, France  
January 1, 2007 - 8:41 A.M.

Itachi rolled his eyes at me while I worked on Sasuke's eggs. I'd decided to humor him.

"If you'd just given him a tomato he'd be just as happy."

I looked over at Sasuke and that flush was once again barely noticeable on his cheeks. It's strange sometimes how they can both be so pale and yet blush so lightly. I sniffed and forced a frown from my face. I don't like Tomatoes...but I do have three left because the juices are good to cook with. I sigh and step away from the stove, pull open the refrigerator, yank a shelf open and grab a tomato. As I go to close the fridge and toss the tomato to Sasuke he's looking at me in horror. I frowned.

"What?"

I don't understand for a second and then remember that the tomatoes bruise very easily. I sigh and put the fruit down on the table and step back to finish his eggs. Sakura who left about five minutes ago had said something about a small makeup emergency which had me thinking that maybe these boys are a bit crazy in the morning but so far nothing bad had happened.

"This place is disgusting."

I looked up at Sasuke who was eating the tomato I had just put down a small blush still on his face, I raked the eggs off the pan and onto the plate, I figured I wouldn't have to really carry anything to anyone because they can walk and have legs.

"Itachi, did you want anything to eat?"

This question I asked in complete ignorance of Sasuke who was scowling at me. Itachi looked up at me from his comfortable looking position on the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands behind his head. He let out a sigh and I couldn't help myself as my eyes traced his body. Honestly I need to get laid or make them fat because boys that I've known their entire lives should not be so appealing.

"Thank you Naruto but no."

I shrugged and seat myself on the couch next to him, or well his feet. Sasuke was still scowling at me and his eggs; I rolled my eyes as he dumped the remainder of the eggs in the trash can and stole another tomato out of the fridge. Well I DID tell them to make themselves at home.

"Seriously idiot, I can't even fathom how you live on your excruciatingly horrible cooking skills."

I frowned. Sasuke's changed a lot. He used to be sort of fun when he was little…now he's a brat…I shook my head and left them sitting in the living room. I don't think that they really meant to but I just realized how much I've missed out on their lives and how much I don't know now and it makes me feel sort of left out. I slowly walked into my room and pulled the shirt I had on over my head and threw it on the ground; I did the same with my pants and underwear before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist. I then went back to the living room.

"Hey guys I just wanted to tell you I'm taking a shower so don't lea-"

Sasuke looked me up and down for a second before averting his eyes.

"Dobe,"

I glared at him, in no way was I going to put up with a brat that couldn't even let me finish my sentence because he was too busy checking me ou-…OH. Well, that changes a few things.

"Like what you see?"

I waggled my eyebrows at him in amusement. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, and then he looked me up and down and smirked.

"Who would? Dobe"

"Aht hm,"

I looked at Itachi who had straightened himself and was staring at me. It was weird. It's like he was trying to eat me with his eyes.

"Will you please stop flaunting yourself, I know that this is still your apartment but we are guest and no one has yet asked you to undre-"  
"And no one will"

Itachi glared at Sasuke before he made a sound of defeat and settled back into the cushion.

"Go take your shower idiot."

I shook the confusion from my mind and glared at Sasuke.

"Whatever secousse, or should I say teme, or maybe bastard?"

I walked away angrier than I should have been but maybe it was because id figured out their silent conversation and it made me mad but then, I'm really not that smart so I figured it was because I'm still sort of hung over and they are making my head hurt and when my head hurts I get angry. It's a normal reaction really.

^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^  
"Stop hitting on Naruto, Sasuke"

"Psh, your one to talk, I haven't done anything but your practically throwing yourself at him."

"I am doing nothing of the sort"

"whatever you want to believe foolish brother, but just so I am clear I claimed to lust for him a few months ago where as you have yet to admit to even lusting after men."

"hn"

^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^*^^^  
I started my shower, thing is though unlike other people who forget themselves in the shower my brain speeds up and it's almost as if it's working at warp speed. I always get my best thinking done in the bathroom. I once told an old friend that if I could just install a waterproof laptop in there I would probably be rich by now, it's like the water clears my mind and makes me think at an increased rate, if I could take an IQ test in and out of the shower I'm almost certain that in the shower would be higher if not wetter. Although being a blonde certainly doesn't help their sarcasm on the matter...'a wet blonde in the shower….hm'

As I turn off the water and step out of the shower it dawns on me that I forgot to lock the door which makes me chuckle to think that it is even slightly probable for one of the boys to walk in when I told them specifically that I was taking a shower.

I wrap the towel around my waste and open the door the steamlessness of the hallway causes a shiver to run up my arms and down my back.

"Hey Dobe? Where's your laptop?"

My head jerks back before I move it towards the noise and see lit- see Sasuke, I waggle my eyebrows at him and he coughs taking a step noticing my state of dis-dress. He'd be cute if he didn't try so hard to make me angry or challenge everything that I say.

"Teme"

I nod my head for him to follow and he scoffs but I hear his footsteps following mine.

I turn into my room and point at the simple desk in the corner.

"You can't move it if it's the Internet you're looking for, I only have wired internet."

I turn and his face is slightly pink and I can't help but to roll my eyes.

"Ill go change in the guest room"

He nods silently and made to move to the computer, which made me think that I'd ask him why he wanted it later.

Later appeared to be a few hours later when Saku-chan came back. Not that I really minded it's just I haven't like you already know seen these kids in what almost 3 years and all of the sudden I'm in charge of their welfare.

When Sakura came back I suppose she was carrying a bag of clothes I only know this because of the brand name on the side.

"So, Idiot, what's for lunch?"

It's as if a few years away made them think I'd suddenly become a gourmet chef. I've never been able to cook and I've never really wanted to be a chef plus the only meal that I really love is ramen and that comes in instant.

"Whatever you decide to make I guess."

His face bunched into a scowl and he went back to my room, to play on the computer.

"Oi Teme!"

He paused in his steady retreat and turns his head slightly to acknowledge that he had heard me.

"What's so important that you have to get on the computer for..?"

He tensed and I figured he wasn't going to answer me but, both Sasuke and Itachi seem to like to surprise me. Or at least piss me off.

"I'm working on things for school. Unlike you I want to do well in life."

His posture stayed stiff as he walked away. I heard a chuckle from the living room and turn to see Itachi with a slight smile on his face.

"He's only gotten to be like that in recent years. With Me being a prodigy he has a lower tolerance for people because, I'm only surmising from evidence, he thinks the world is screwing him over."

I wet my lips and stare at him for a moment I think my hangover may have returned but no, it's just a good old migraine. Sasuke is only 12 or something and I already feel like he thinks he's better than me. It's a little like how I used to and sometimes still do feel about Itachi.

"Naruto, come and help me with this!"

My head turned to the guest room in which the shrill sound had come. Although I am completely against figuring out what looks FABULOUS I can't refuse her this time.

"But Sakura-chan~! I don't want to see you in all you new outfits!"

Well I can TRY to refuse, or let her do it for me.

"GET IN HERE!"

I frown and stomp into the room adjacent to mine noticing as I pass that Sasuke is no long in there on the computer. I take a deep breath and open the door; though I am prepared I just didn't expect to see Sasuke zipping Sakura up.

"Uh…what'd you need me for?"

"Well, I had needed your help zipping up but Sasuke is being a darling and-"

"You were interrupting my work."

She leveled a glare at him and then moved away to look into the mirror.

"Fuck"

I looked at her dress up and down it was a red number that highlighted her hair well enough but for her height it hugged her hips wrong and made her butt look in a word 'big.' I blinked and she turned to face me once more an expression of utter loathing on her face.

"I hate this stupid dress that only looks good on the rack."

I bit my lip to make sure that I didn't give away how funny I found this to be.

"It makes you look fat aunt Sakura."

I looked at Sasuke who had a bored expression on his face; well he is just a kid. Probably doesn't understand that a women's self-worth is somehow integrated into their total mass.

"Just return the dress then"

She let out a low moan which I associate with her not being able to return it.

"It was on SALE!"

You see this is why people should always try things on before buying them, well women should…Men usually don't have this problem except for when they shop in the women's section.

"Sakura just donate it…or burn it either way…."

She glared once again but at me this time. I don't see why she can somehow blame me for her buying a dress that looks bad on her. Still, I feel a little bit bad considering how much she must have spent thinking she was saving money only to have it fit wrong and look bad.

"Maybe you can gift it to your sister, she's taller than you right?"

He eyes widened and lit up, finally. I mean really there should be a guide on how to deal with women; what to say and what not to say. Or it should come built in. I don't even like women all the time and I understand them almost as much as a squirrel understands how to stay still.

"-so I'll be back by 5:00 and then we'll leave for dinner"

I slowly shook my head and saw that Sasuke had disappeared probably back in my room doing something on my computer for his school….wait….shouldn't he be in school right now?

"Sakura, aren't Sasuke and Itachi supposed to be in school right now?"

She had the decency to blush as she pulled on a piece of her pink locks.

"Well they have to be back by the 6th but I told their dad they'd be back in a few days."

Understandably they probably aren't very happy that Sakura took them and then flew them to France. I don't understand how she was able to get tickets at last minute anyway or why a person would let someone as intoxicated as Sakura on a plane in the first place…talk about bad judgment.

"Alright, so only a few more days till they're gone…for how long this time?"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared at me for a few seconds before her eyes went wide and a hurt look appeared on her face. She ignored me for more than a year and she expects me to just get over it in a few hours because she got drunk and missed me. I missed her too and I missed the boys, but this isn't the kind of thing especially with her knowing my past for me to forgive AND forget. I love her but she hurt me more than just the slight hurt she must have felt when the college accepted me over her.

"Naruto, I, I thought we talked about this…"

I rolled my eyes feeling the tension and anger build inside of me.

"No, you apologized and I accepted…there was no talking there was you crying."

She bit her bottom lip and teased it for a few moments before she mouth open and closed, she didn't know what to say. I didn't think she would. She visibly set her shoulders and her jaw tensed.

"Well, I'm sorry if you can't get over your issues and forget about it."

I felt myself exhale in anger and my finger nails start to dig into my palms. God, she's pissing me off.

"I know what, how about we just talk about this later…over dinner maybe?"

She released a breathe and relaxed while still being slightly tense and nodded an apologetic look once more on her face. We've always understood each other at a basic level. We also both liked each other at some point I got over my crush then she got one and we danced around one another for awhile until we just talked it out and laughed about it. I still think of that time fondly over this one at least that tension was comprehendible.

*knock*

*knock*

I glanced over to the door and lifted (or at least tried to) an eyebrow. Itachi stood in the open doorway a condescending look on his face. Though I guess you could call that his 'normal' face. I watched as he relaxed his frame against the door and smirked.

"Naru-chan,"

I felt my nose twitch…

"Sasuke and I were just wondering what was for lunch and if Aunt Sakura would be joining us…?"

I licked my lips…ramen sounds good but I know that Sasuke doesn't like it, I guess we could go out to eat just me and the boys because Sakura had said something about going back out…I look at her and she shakes her head, no she won't be joining us. I feel relieved and then close my eyes going through the nearby restaurants that serve what we like.

"No, honey I won't be joining you boys but be sure to behave, alright?"

"Yes, Aunt Saku"

"Hey would you and Sasuke just want to pick up some Micky-Ds?"

His nose curled and he shook his head.

"Well then, I guess you or Sasuke are making lunch, since, as Sasuke said I'm horrendous at cooking or something like that."

He rolled his eyes and nodded pushing himself from the door he walked away, we followed. He smoothly fell onto the couch and turned his gaze to my room.

"Sasuke's a better cook than I."

I nodded and sat down on one of the cushions he was not currently occupying and looked to Sakura who was slipping on her shoes. She looked up and met my gaze before looking away and pulling her miniature purse over her now purple shoulder, apparently she had changed before following me out. Now she was dressed in a new purple tank top and black skinny jeans with a silver belt hanging from her waist. She waved her hand and was out the door in a matter of three seconds.

"Oh teme~!"

I heard the chair in my room move backwards and then Sasuke appeared in the doorway. He looked miffed.

"So, Itachi tells me you can cook?"

I watched as his jaw tensed and he shot a look at Itachi who just smirked. I think Itachi just likes to mess with Sasuke.

"Je voudrais des nouilles de bœuf et un soda à l'orange"

His eye brows went up and I pulled my head back swiftly, damn, now I have to repeat myself. I sometimes forget who im with and then the other languages just flow easy.

"Watashi wa gyūniku men to orenjisōda o shitai"

He nods and rolls his eyes he knows I love beef ramen and orange soda…I mostly just like orange soda because of the whole orange part but I also like the taste.

Itachi told Sasuke he wanted a grilled cheese sandwich as Sasuke walked to the kitchen to prepare our food. I'm glad that someone in this house can cook otherwise they'd all have to suffer through my skillz or have take out.

* * *

_A/N: __**Sorry about the whole not updating at like all but I've had a lot on my mind but I hope your happy with the length of this one and maybe the new way im writing…at least I think it's new looks and sounds different to me…maybe that's cause I just turned 17 on the 4**__**th**__** and I want to think that I sound smarter than I really do… I hope no one minds that I changed my user ID from Hot-Emo-Athiest to Psych-Bite I just don't think that I am Emo, it's an overused term and I think black is an accessory color.**_

* * *

_**Age recaps**_

**Naruto- 21**

**Sakura- 22**

**Itachi- 16**

**Sasuke- 12**

**Mikoto- 36**

**Fugaku- 38**

* * *

_**French – English Translations**_

**Je voudrais des nouilles de bœuf et un soda à l'orange = I would like beef noodles and an orange soda**

* * *

_**Japanese – English Translations**_

**Watashi wa gyūniku men to orenjisōda o shitai – I want beef noodles and an orange soda**


End file.
